A Bumpy Road 'Till the Very End
by funmaker31
Summary: Well, here are the basics.This is a humoradventure fic also.Kikyo's only in here because of the delightful fun.(ha!) And Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get real close real soon but why? They just met!Or is there something we don't know?pg13! IK,Duh!
1. A New Student?

Chapter 1:Starting a new life  
  
["Kagome! Are you sure you have everything? What about your lunch?"  
  
"I've got it mom! Don't worry, I'll see you in a month or two ok?" I said. "Goodbye mom I'll see you later! Bye Sota! Bye Gramps!"   
  
" Bye Kagome! Don't forget to visit!"  
  
"I won't! I promise!" I yelled, running towards my new school.{when you see these brackets it means that person is thinking.In this chapter the p.o.v. is obviously Kagome. Just thought you might want to know.} "Whew, I thought I would never leave I'm so happy! I can't believe I've got the powers of a priestess!!] [these brackets are for people who have flashbacks! just to make it easier for me!] "Wow, I can't believe that happened 3 months ago! Now I've gotten a lot sronger! I can't wait to finish college and go back to the shrine and help people in need and declare myself a priestess!"  
  
Monday before school.  
  
"Kagome!'' yelled Sango as she ran towards me.  
  
" Hi! Sango, whats up?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"We're getting a new student!A cute boy at our school! With dog ears and-"  
  
"How do you know we have a new student? How do you know its a boy? How do you know any of this?" I asked, interrupting Yura who had just interrupted Sango.  
  
" We," said Sango who looked at Yura with a menancing face reading' Don't you ever jump on me again or it won't be pretty!', overheard the principle talking."   
  
"I!!!!! Overheard the principle talking."  
  
"It doesn't matter who heard! How do you know that our new student is a boy?" I practically yelled.  
  
"We told you, Ms.Kaeda!" said Yura.(I hope thats the right spelling of her name! : sorry if it isn't!)  
  
  
  
"Ms.Kaeda doesn't talk about a new students' details out loud!"   
  
"We know that, but she was talking to his older brother on the phone who was registering him in." said Sango.  
  
"So when is he coming?" I asked.  
  
" Oh, no!" yelled Yura,"we were so excited we didn't stay to find out!"  
  
"So,is he moving into our apartment?" ( they have a 5 story apartment that the students live in.Its optional not manditory for the people who are thinking I'll let them share an apartment room...... What?.... I am letting them share an apartment?.....Sorry my seductive voice is trying to take over but I'm trying to stay pg 13 ,unless you say otherwise! heh,heh,heh! Please review! Oh, right, back to the story!)  
  
"Great, now we have to wait 'till he gets here!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, not neccessarily Kagome. I mean , we can have Yura tell us how he looks." said Sango.  
  
"Hello,Sango.May I cut in on your conversation with Lady Kagome, and the Demonic,but beautiful Yura?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Your so nosy Miroku, yet kind."said Yura.  
  
"Its fine with me ,Miroku, just don't try anything!" said Sango.  
  
"Why Sango I do not know what you are talking about!" said Miroku."So what are you girls discussing?"  
  
"Well, were just talking about-"  
  
"You Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango, as she was slamming Miroku in the ground with her boomerang.  
  
"Don't tell me he-"  
  
"Yeap, we better leave before we get hit." said Yura.   
  
*****Saturday at 10 in the morning******  
  
"Ugh! I hate walking up these stupid stairs! Well at least I don't have to walk that much like Yura and Sango do." {I said as I walked towards my apartment door. It had been a week and I was fed up with waiting for this supposed new student of ours it had almost been a week and no sign of the new face.So I'm giving up! As far as I'm concerned they were just pulling my leg}."Now if I could only find my keys!" I heard someone coming up the stairs and enter a room. I turned to look and no one was there. I shook the thought off and glanced at my purse when it hit me.[I was running through the door last night when Sango came yelling through my door"Your going to be late!"  
  
"I grabbed my purse and said "I know, I'm coming!"I said and ran through the door when something told me to look at the counter. I did and there were my keys. But as soon as I tried to to go get them Sango pulled me out the door and locked it.  
  
"We've got to go now! we are going to be late to the sale at the mall and Yura will be steaming mad at you if we are! So quit dragging your feet!!!!!!"]  
  
"Not again! The third time this month! I can't believe I'm locked outside! Again! "I yelled. When out of nowhere I turned around and there was a boy who's face was hidden by the boxes he was carrying .But one thing I did notice ,He had ears! Not just any ears dog ears! So they weren't lying after all! So I went in after he left.I couldn't believe my eyes!There was a big screen t.v. with a black leather couch! "Is that what I think it is!" I yelled out loud.  
  
" Yep, its a voice activated remote." said someone behind me.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was just-"  
  
"Breaking and entering?" he interrupted me.  
  
"No, the door was open and-"  
  
" Don't take me seriously, I was just playing around."  
  
"Oh, sorry." (I should go I feel so embarrassed)  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"Oh my gosh I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi." I think thats how you spell it please don't get angry tell me in your review!  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
" I live right next door so would you like a tour of the school and people."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you later!"   
  
"Bye!"  
  
I went towards my door and tried to open the door with my bare hands.  
  
"Need help?"Inuyasha asked from behind me. 


	2. Unexpected Love Scene

Chapter 2:Unexpected Love Scene,  
  
But I thought we were seeing a scary movie.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, its just you.Oh......I really don't need-"  
  
"Move it!" he said as I sat there and wacthed him put something on the door.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Lets just say it opens doors." he said as I stood there dumbfounded.Then I heard a 'ding'.He looked so cute doing whatever he was doing, and I didn't even notice that he's so muscular and handsome too! (Boy don't I know it! Gorgeous! :D)  
  
"Its done!" said Inuyasha taking the thing off the door and opening the door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No biggie." He said as we walked inside."Nice place."  
  
"Thanks." Hey I could get his keys! Finally the rules come in handy!"You know, you didn't have to do that,if I had only listened to the rules."  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Yeah," I've got him listening! Man, Yura is really getting in my head! Come on Kagome snap out of it! "there's this rule that you have to give your key to a person you know but only on the same story."  
  
"But why do you have to give away you only key to your apartment?"  
  
"Nooooooo! They give you 2 keys so that you have one and your most trusted friend!I haven't mine away because there was never anyone living next to me." I said while getting me a glass of water.  
  
"So in other words, since I'm living next door to you now,I have to give you my extra key and you have to give me yours?" he asked  
  
"You've got it! Besides it's manditory.Here." I said as came over to him with a glass of water and my extra key.  
  
(I hope you all know what manditory means. If you don't you can ask me in your review!)   
  
"Thanks." he said as he grabbed the key and water.I started to walk back in the kitchen when he said,"Catch."  
  
I turned around and caught his keys. "Thanks."  
  
"It's manditory right?"  
  
"Right.So."  
  
"So." he said watching me sit on my beige couch while drinking my water.  
  
"So, do you want to go somewhere today instead of tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess-"  
  
"Great!I thought it would be a nice reward for opening my door for me!"I interrupted him.  
  
So we walked toward the parking lot when I finally asked,"Who's car are we taking?"(They are not stealing!They are just picking between their owned cars!CRIME DOESN'T PAY)  
  
"We can take yours since your taking me."  
  
"Okay!" I said even though I badly wanted to see what kind of car he had.So we got in my car.  
  
"So you must like camaros since you got one."  
  
"No,its the only cool car I could afford."  
  
"So,what kind of car do you like?"  
  
"Well,I think I like...um..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've got it a saleen s7!"  
  
"A saleen, huh? So, I'm guessing your in love with expensive vehicles,if that's true then your boyfriend has to be rich to keep you satisfied!"  
  
"Uhh....." How embarrassing! I thought and started to blush. "I don't have a boyfriend." I mumbled not even above a whisper.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Nope!Heh,heh.Thanks for the compliment though!"  
  
"Uhh...Your welcome.I guess..."  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"At my favorite theater, come on!" I said and we went inside.  
  
Couple of minutes later."Kagome!" I heard as we were walking towards the arcade to buy some time untill the movie started.Just Great I thought!  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Kouga. He's got sort of a crush on me."  
  
"Kagome! Your back! I knew you would come back!This iiisssss your favorite movie theater!" said Kouga hugging me and twirling me around.  
  
"No kidding.He's obssessed!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Sniff,sniff.He dropped me and turned to face Inuyasha. "Who's he?"  
  
"Inuyasha.He's new he lives right next door to me."I said rubbing my butt and getting off the floor.  
  
"I don't care who he is,as long as he stays away from you Kagome.I'm Kagome's boyfriend so stay away from her." said Kouga.  
  
"Don't listen to him.He always says that.Come on lets go play a game." I said.  
  
So we went to go play games when Kouga and Miroku came."Hello lady Kagome,coming to see the scary movie I presume?" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha and I are going to go see it in a few minutes."  
  
"Mind if I challenge him to a game?" said Miroku.   
  
"Sure but the winner doesn't get to grope me."  
  
"Why,Lady Kagome!I-"  
  
"Cut the sarcasm."I said.  
  
"Well, if it's no problem I'd like to play against you in Tekken 4" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Mind you I'm very good at that game."   
  
"Yeah,yeah.Let's get to it." So they played and Inuyasha was winning with 2 rounds.  
  
"Heh,I've got you!"  
  
"Thats what you think!" said Inuyasha and killed Miroku's man in the game."Game over! Player 2 wins!" said the game."New time record type in your name."  
  
"What! But Miroku always wins!"said Kouga.  
  
"I bow my head to you in respect Inuyasha.I have never lost before."  
  
"There's a first for everything." said Inuyasha.  
  
"The movie is going to start in 10 minutes!" I said and we left.  
  
"Kagome,what a lovely suprise."  
  
"Kikyo!"I said.  
  
"Heh,I see your with a new face,but,not for long."  
  
"I'm sorry,I came to see a movie,not you!" I said and we walked passed her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That was Kikyo,everyone's worst enemy,but she mainly dislikes me." I answered.I stopped and waited as Miroku and Kouga left.I grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha," I said and he turned around and looked at me. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah,I guess."  
  
"Great!Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Just until we leave the theater!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You see,Kikyo's always getting what I don't have,trying to be better than me,taking advantage of me, and just once,once!I would just love to see her mad or jealous of me!So could pretend pleeaassee!"  
  
"Alright,ok what do I have to do?"  
  
"Oh!I just knew you would agree!Ok!All you really have to do is walk out with me as if I were your girlfriend."  
  
"Ok,by that you mean put my arm on your shoulder right?"  
  
"Yeah!" I said and we went inside and sat next to Sango and Miroku.(They're sitting in this order:Miroku,Sango,Kagome,and Inuyasha.  
  
The movie started and an hour and a half went by.Then there was a scary part and I almost jumped but instead closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha and burried my head in his chest while mumbling,"Is it over with?"  
  
"Yeah, its over with."  
  
"I'm so glad!That was so scary!"I let go of Inuyasha and sat in my origional position.I suddenly turned to see Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sango starring at me! "Uhhh...How embarrassing!" I said with my face burning red.  
  
Everyine seemed to go back to watching the movie,when it dawned on me. "Sorry,Inuyasha." I said with my face still red.  
  
"No problem we could just say it was practice." he said  
  
The movie finished and everyone left.Inuyasha and I were the last to leave.As we walked toward the front to leave we saw Kikyo who was starring at us.I left Inuyasha's side and went to Kikyo. "Sorry I was mean to you Kikyo." I said.  
  
and left her there and went back to Inuyasha,who put his arm around me and I layed on his shoulder.We went to my car I was laughing and so was Inuyasha. "Did you see her face?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, Priceless!" I said and kept laughing. "Thanks Inuyasha!I feel totally satisfied and much better!"  
  
"It was worth it!"  
  
Sorry to cut off but this story will not go on if I don't get at least one review!Sooooooooo Pleeeeaaaassssseee!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lonely

Chapter 3: Lonely (in Kagome's p.o.v. the next day,Monday at 6 in the morning)  
  
I wake up early in the morning and I dress my best for a guy I just met!!!! What's wrong with me?! Oh well.Might as well give him the tour I promised.  
  
Yesterday after Inuyasha and Kagome left the movies together.(I can't believe I'm doing this in Kikyo's point of view.)  
  
"Uuuuugggghhhh!!!! She thinks that she won this battle."I said.(Sorry I'm a Kikyo hater and I hate acting as her or as I call it putting on her skin!)  
  
"Hey,"said my boss. "I'm not paying you to stare at the window! Get to work! Or you could always stand there and be fired! Because personally I'd like to see you leave! Are you listening you slacker-"  
  
"I heard you perfectly clear." I said cutting him off.  
  
"Then get to work!"  
  
I walked away from the window I was staring at moments ago and cleared my throat, "You just wait Kagome it isn't over yet! You may have managed to win the battle but not the war! I shall show you by stealing your most precious valuable!" I said with a small smile and great satisfaction growing within me.  
  
Kagome's p.o.v. Mon. at 6:30 am (Thank god its finally over! I hate Kikyo! Sorry for the inconvenience of Kikyo lovers.How could you love Kikyo?Sorry going on with the story.)  
  
"Ahhhhhh! I'm going to be late!!!" I said and ran out the door with my backpack.I knocked on Inuyasha's door.Minutes later Inuyasha showed up at the door fully dressed in 'Inuyasha' the famous clothes maker outfit.I was so close to drulling!He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt that was stylishly cut at the shoulders which showed the outline of his 6-PACK abs!!!! (It has come to my attention that this story is pg 13 sorry for the inconvenience forget what I said)and he was wearing baggy blue jeans that displayed Inuyasha in red at the bottom of the jeans. "I thought no one got up this early." I said .  
  
"Heh. Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"No where but school.Now may I please come in?" I said and walked in. Inuyasha shut the door and sat on the couch. "You know I don't really wake up early,I just thought you would like to be aquainted with everyone,so you wouldn't be a complete stranger." I said.  
  
"So, I guess I must feel really lucky.Since your dressed and all. What's the occassion?" said Inuyasha with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Uuuhhmmm.....didn't you here me?" I said slightly embarressed by the half compliment he just gave me. "We're going to school!"  
  
"In a dress?" Inuyasha asked, slightly amused. "Don't we have P.E.?"  
  
"Yeah,but, not every day!And besides we have p.e. clothes for it !" I practically yelled.  
  
"Oh." said Inuyasha. "So what do you mean by not every day?"  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way so get your books and lets go."  
  
We walked to school and I put away my books in my locker. "Come on, let's find yours." I said.  
  
Inuyasha's locker happened to be right next to Miroku's. (Here's the exact order: Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha.)I introduced Inuyasha to all the students and teachers.When we finally got done meeting everyone I started conversaton. "So, how'd you like everyone?"  
  
"There ok,So how does this school thing work?"  
  
"We have all classes everyday, except p.e. that's every other day." I said.  
  
"So, is it my imagination or is no one talking to anybody?"  
  
"Well....well,you see everyone doesn't hang out together because a lot of people don't exactly get along." I said. "But, I always seem to feel that one day everyone'll hang out together and help eachother and that it'll happen real soon its just that were missing a piece.Someone to link us together."  
  
"Heh.Sounds pretty spiritual.Oh, I almost forgot,what are you doing here since your not a demon?"  
  
"This school is not an all demon school!And for the record you could say I'm a very powerful priestess."  
  
"Why a very powerful one?"  
  
"Well my powers have grown way over a priestess level."  
  
"So, since you passed the state of a priestess,you don't have a pacific level or name."  
  
"Right, cause there has never been someone with my power before.Its half my fault since I learn pretty quick and sit around in class most of the time since there running out of things to teach me."  
  
"Heh,well it seems to me that your lucky! I would love to just sit in class.But the only things I'm good at are making clothes and math."  
  
"Making clothes?"  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you notice my name on the clothes I'm wearing?"  
  
"You've got be joking!"  
  
"I'm not! Look I'll even prove it!" He said.He then grabbed my hand and in an instant we were at his locker.  
  
"I knew demons were fast but not this fast!"  
  
"Yeah its great,look." He said and gave me what looked sketches of clothes I had never seen.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"My inventions, now watch very closely! You should use your magic to see it." He said and as I watched I saw him make the same clothes on the paper!And he did it in only a minute!  
  
"Wow!" was all I could say. "You really are the Inuyasha who made all those cool clothes!!"  
  
"Uh,yeah I think I would know if I was myself!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to meet you in person,I have loads of questions,but I have this number one question that sticks out from all the rest." I said  
  
"Really? Ok, go ahead and ask me." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you see...I was wondering..about..the other really famous name..Rumiko-" "Riiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was interrupted by the bell.  
  
"Well," I trailed off. "there's the first period bell,better get to class-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! With my speed I could get us there in an instant,So what was your question?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm,you probably could but, I don't like to take chances!Lets go!" I yelled and yanked Inuyasha all the way to our first class.  
  
Classes went by quickly and soon enough it was lunch.  
  
"Inuyasha is very cute! And that thing with Kikyo was priceless!" laughed Yura.Sango on the other hand was still mad at me for the news I had just giving her.  
  
"I just don't understand you sometimes Kagome-" said Sango in a very disturbed mood.  
  
"I know but-" I started to reassure her.  
  
"But, you couldn't resist a very hot guy." Sango cut me off.  
  
"Who couldn't?" said Yura interrupting Sango and my conversation.  
  
I ignored her and told Sango,"I'm sorry! You know the rules-"  
  
"Since when do you follow rules?" asked Sango.  
  
"I did when I first came here and at home,and school-"  
  
"The point?" asked Sango.  
  
"Look, I don't know why your mad?!You should be happy because you were right about him coming,and I just gave him the key because he's new."  
  
"And used him to get back at Kikyo,even though I would of done the same thing." said Yura.Again we ignored her.  
  
"Kagome,I'm really not mad,its just the thought that you would rather give your key to someone you just met other than someone that you've known for a long time just eats me up inside.You know?" asked Sango with a sad expression on her face.(Now in INUYASHA's p.o.v.!!)  
  
At that very moment I felt very bad for the girl, who Kagome called her friend, Sango.Even though I was eavesdropping I wanted to make things better somehow.So I walked over to where they were sitting.I stood next to Sango and held out my hand. "Here," I said as she looked at me suprisingly. "You can have it.No one should feel betrayed by any fiend.And besides I just got here,I don't need people already giving me death glares."   
  
I heard Kagome say my name.(Oh, did I mention in Inuyasha's p.o.v. this ch. is called:But,I just got here!;just thought you might want to know!:)  
  
  
  
"No,you go 'head and keep it.There's one thing I know about Kagome is that she always does things for a reason.And she's not reckless, or careless and thats why I'm her friend,I support whatever decision she makes.I have a lot of faith in her.So if she gave you her keys it ment she had a reason  
  
Besides it feels good once in a while to make her feel bad about something,she's too happy!"  
  
"Yes," started Yura,"and the only thing she's careless about are her keys!" she said laughing.  
  
I was about to comment when I heard a bunch of guys calling my name. "Go ahead, thanks anyway Inuyasha!" said Sango,but I had already left.  
  
(Kagome's p.o.v.) "Whew, I'm glad that's over!!" I said with much relief.  
  
"Yeah, You don't know what you would have done if Sango would have took your keys!" said Yura.  
  
"That's not what I meant." I said dryly.Soon enough there was a big crowd around Inuyasha I used my magic to see.Then it dawned on me that everyone was over there and that I was sitting all alone.Then another thing hit me I forgot to ask Inuyasha my question.I tried to get over there to ask him but I couldn't get through.So I went back and sat where I previously had been when Yura and Sango showed up.  
  
"Kagome, come and see Inuyasha he's making clothes and telling us about his latest fashions!" said Yura, she was a big fan of Inuyasha's girl line 'Rumiko'it fit her style perfectly.  
  
"I'll talk to him later." I said trying to sound as happy as I could.  
  
"Ok, suit yourself." said Sango and they left.  
  
I sat there in that same spot for a long time since our lunch was two hours long.It was finally time for our next clss but I wasn't happy.  
  
I missed Inuyasha! A whole lot to be exact,I wanted to talk to him and see him smile and learn more about him!I was infact missing him so much I tried to use my magic to see him but,stopped my self in the process.  
  
"This is silly!" I yelled at myself. "Your so desperate for him that you sunk low to watch him in the shadows unnoticed! Your a disgrace to yourself!" I yelled. "And worst  
  
of all you just met him and you can't get him off your mind for one second!" 'Hey!' I heard a voice in my head.'Who cares he'll never know and he's so sex- uhh cute! and adorable just wait till he's your b.f.!'(B.f. stands for boyfriend not bestfriend!That stands for b.f.f which is best freiends forever!)  
  
"I'm going to class!" I said and got up and left.  
  
(Inuyasha's p.o.v.)I couldn't believe she trusted Kagome so much she didn't even want her keys! As I left to talk to the guys I got carried away.Soon enough I was telling almost everyone about myself and answering all kinds of questions but for some reason I felt really sad that Kagome wasn't there also.'Or maybe you just can't see her!' said a voice."I can smell her scent she's not here!" I yelled at the voice inside my head.'I was just trying to give you hope! Sheesh!' it said apparently leaving my head.  
  
Then it hit me.Kagome had a question to ask me! I should try to find her but I noticed I was the center attention and I couldn't leave.  
  
"So what do you say?" said Yura.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Do you agree to have the party at your apartment?"said Sango.  
  
"Party!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!" said Yura.  
  
"But, I just moved in my apartment and if you haven't noticed this is my first day and I'm new!" I finished.  
  
"You can talk to everyone and get to know more people." said Sango.  
  
"Uh,I don't know-"  
  
"We'll take that as a yes." said Hiten.(Tell me if his name is spelled wrong!)  
  
"Wait!I don't think-" I tried to stop them.  
  
"Inuyasha don't worry about it!It'll be fun especially if we're all there." said Sango,and she left talking to Yura.But, I just got here!I'm new!And they still want me to have a party!  
  
Maybe this won't be bad after all.'Yeah,especially if Kagome's there!You can spend all your time talking to her.' "Yeah I could just talk to Kagome!This  
  
might be fun after all!" I thought.  
  
(Kagome's p.o.v.)'Look,there he is all alone!You can go tell him to lighten up about the party!' "Yeah,  
  
I'll think I'll go do that!" I thought and walked over to Inuyasha. "So,having a party are we?"  
  
"Yeah." said Inuyasha.It looked like he was going to smile but didn't.  
  
"Is it ok if I come?" I asked knowing the answer,well at least hoping he'll say yes.  
  
"Sure!"he said, then started to blush,"I mean if you want to." he said scratching the back of his head with his right arm.  
  
"Then I guess since you answered my question with another question," Inuyasha started to laugh. "then its a yes."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!Sango! Come over here!" I yelled.  
  
(Sorry that I keep switching! I hope you can keep up! Inuyasha's p.o.v.)We waited for Sango to come over.  
  
"What's up?" she said.  
  
"Well, when's my party?" said Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean? Its this Fri-" something seemed to click in Sango's head because she stopped. "Oh,well-"  
  
"Just what I was thinking." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha will be after you but only after the party cycle starts over. So-" said Sango.  
  
"I'll be skipped."said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." said Sango.  
  
"Oh,I'm so happy!" yelled Kagome,and she started hugging me around my neck! 'I can't believe it!She likes you!' "Whatever!" I yelled at the voice in my head.'Hug her back,idiot!!!'  
  
I started hugging her back and we stayed like that for a while.When finally she let go blushing. "I'm sorry!" she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Its ok." I said.I looked around to find out that Sango had left and Kagome still blushing and staring at her feet.  
  
(Kagome's p.o.v.) 'I can't believe you did that!' "Me either!" I thought. 'If you hadn't let go so quickly you could have kissed him!' "Never mind that! I just embarrassed myself!" I yelled at the voice.(inside her head! not outloud!)  
  
  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lunch is over! Finally!  
  
"Well, we've got to get going." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."I said and we walked to class.  
  
I wrote you a little more than expected!!!So feel very lucky!I would love to keep writting so  
  
please please please please please please please please please please please please please  
  
please please please please please please please please please please please please please  
  
please please please please please please please please please please please please please  
  
Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!  
  
Review review review review review review review review review review review review review!  
  
Sincerely,Funmaker 


	4. Surprises,and Questions

Chapter 4:Surprises,and Questions (Same day right after school.)Inuyasha's pov  
  
(DO NOT OWN INUYASHA *sniff,sniff* OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.DO NOT SUE!)*small detail  
  
I made up 2 characters up inside my head to add some more fun so don't get mad!Later  
  
Chapters you'll meet them.Warning!This story has bad language and brief sexual dialogue  
  
and thats why it's pg 13!*  
  
I was walking to my apartment by myself,when Hiten and a couple of his friends  
  
caught up with me.  
  
"Inuyasha,excited about your party yet?" asked Hiten.  
  
"Yeah I guess-"  
  
"Don't worry so much about it!We'll make sure you have fun,and don't even worry about  
  
decorations,Sango'll take care of it."  
  
"Is That suppose to be reassuring?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry,Sango's not the girly type the decorations will be cool." said Hiten.  
  
"Okay,but what kind of fun are we talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Duh!Games!Are you that stupid?!" said Hiten.  
  
"Hiten,not everyone can play the game at the same time!" I yelled.  
  
"Well,yeah!Get your brain working! There can be more than   
  
one game!" said Hiten.  
  
"Yeah but what if someone doesn't want to play games?" I asked.  
  
"Then they can just leave!" I thought about that for a second,and looked at Hiten   
  
questionly. "Just Kidding, lighten up will ya? Use your imagination!There   
  
could be dancing,people talking, anything! I can't do everything for ya!" said Hiten.  
  
"Is everyone coming?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah,but-"  
  
"Good,because I can't wait to beat Miroku in front of everyone!" I said.  
  
"Well,about that-"  
  
"Dream on! Miroku is so not coming to your party!" said someone I didn't know.*soo the guy   
  
I own!Just so you know this is 1 of MY people I created inside my head*  
  
"Why not?" I said getting angry.  
  
"Well,duh!No one's smart enough to tell him,and second he somehow always ruines the   
  
party!"  
  
"Such as?" I asked.  
  
"The drinks somehow always getting spiked,strippers dancing for the guys, and the girls,  
  
leading to the girls leaving,and almost everyone gets seduced."  
  
"There's no proof that he did all those things." said Hiten sticking up for Miroku.  
  
"Remember my party?He came in there with about 100 of those strippers!"  
  
"A 100? More like 10,and last I remember you were happy when you saw them." said Hiten   
  
with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well not all of us were-"  
  
"Look Miroku seems ok to me and practicly the only person I really know,since I'm new and  
  
all,and what makes you so sure he'll ruin this party?" I asked.No one seamed to answer.  
  
"If Miroku really means that much to you,invite him.But don't get mad when you wake up   
  
in the morning next to a naked woman with a headache and a whole lot of 'I told you so'  
  
from all of us." said the same guy I didn't know.  
  
"Loo-" I got interrupted.  
  
"Its Inuyasha's party let him do what he wants." said Hiten.  
  
"But what if my party happens all over again?! I can't handle the embarrassment-"  
  
"Then you can leave,or just not go at all." said Hiten.  
  
"Thought you didn't like Miroku."  
  
"I'm not saying I do." Hiten responded. "Inuyasha in this school your party will be  
  
your social loss or your social gain.So invite him.We'll see what happens.See ya   
  
later,Inuyasha." said Hiten.  
  
"Right,See ya Hiten." I said and they were gone.(they ran, come on!They're demons!  
  
*except of course Inuyasha,but He didn't run off*)  
  
  
  
*********Thursday 12 noon at school(lunch)*********  
  
'Its been 3 days,' "I know." I responded to the voice inside my head. 'And you still don't  
  
have a clue-' "Yeah,yeah about what Kagome wanted to ask me.I know already!Would you stop  
  
rubbing it in!" I yelled at the voice. 'Ok, I'll change the subject.Oh, yeah you still   
  
haven't invited Miroku,having second thoughts?' "No,I still want him to come."  
  
'But,' "_" 'Let me guess,your worried that that guy might be right.' "No,I'll invite   
  
Miroku!" 'Good because you would of stood up for him for nothing!' "Fine I'll do it right  
  
now!"  
  
I walked up to Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha,well this quite unexpected,how's everything going?" asked Miroku.  
  
"So,you still don't know huh?" I asked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I'm having a party tomorrow."  
  
"*gasps* Why wasn't I informed about this wonderful information?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because?"  
  
"No one wanted you to come."  
  
"Really? Well,I guess I don't blame them for being cautious.But I didn't invite those  
  
strippers,even though it seems like something I would do.They showed up when I was about  
  
to go in."  
  
"So you didn't spike the drinks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So,then,who really did it?"(Ring!Lunch is over ain't I mean?)  
  
"Inuyasha,why don't you come to my apartment after school?"  
  
"How about we just walk together?"  
  
"I usually take Lady Sango and Lady Kagome to their apartments.I like to give them   
  
a good goodbye,if you know what I mean.Besides,I prefer to talk about it in private."  
  
"Ok,but what do you mean by a good goodbye?"  
  
"In exactly one minute," said the teacher in the backround of their talking.   
  
"Well Inuyasha, join us and you'll be sure to find-"  
  
"You two will be late if your not in chairs in 10 seconds." said   
  
Mr.Whittfiere rising his voice so they would listen to him.(whit-as in hit and fire-as   
  
in hire.Slam 'em together and thats how you say it.)   
  
We jetted in our seats.(jetted is a word my sister and I use all the time meaning ran   
  
really fast.Just so you know!) "Good." said Mr.Whittfiere.   
  
School ended and Miroku,Sango,and I walked to our apartment together.  
  
"So,where's Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"She went to go check on her mom so she left early." said Sango.  
  
"Is something the matter with Ms.Higurashi?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No she just hadn't talk to her mom for sometime and didn't want her to worry." said   
  
Sango.  
  
"Hm,Ok,then I guess its just the 3 of us." said Miroku.  
  
"Whoopie!" said Sango not very happy.  
  
"Sango,it won't be that bad.Inuyasha and I will protect you with our lives if need be."  
  
said Miroku wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
"We will!From what?Since when?!" I yelled but Miroku ignored me.  
  
"Right, as long as you don't touch me." she said taking his arm off of her and   
  
started walking in front of us.  
  
"*sighs* The way the curves of her body moves just waiting to be touched.I here it calling   
  
my name."  
  
"Your dillusional." I said.  
  
"I hear it calling Inuyasha,its begging me to touch it.Especially her a-."  
  
"I hope your not getting any ideas Miroku!" said Sango ahead of us.  
  
"Why Lady Sango I wouldn't betray your trust for all the money in the world." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah ,not for the money but women would be a perfect price." she said.  
  
We walked all the way upstairs to Sango's apartment door. "Well I see you guys later.  
  
Oh,and Inuyasha I'm gonna need your apartment to decorate,tomorrow.So you'll have to stay   
  
with Miroku or someone ok?"   
  
"Yeah,ok,whatever." I said.  
  
"Thanks,goodbye Inuyasha.Miroku." she said.I turned to leave when I heard Sango yell.I   
  
turned to see what she was yelling about but she was screaming "Pervert!" and hitting   
  
Miroku into the gound. "Grope me again and you won't see tomorrow!"she said and slammed   
  
the door in his face.Before he could make up an excuse.*If you don't like this section  
  
tell me and I'll rewrite it but only this from the rest of the story after this message*  
  
"Ahhh,it was worth it." said Miroku gazing at the sky while still laying on the ground.  
  
"Thats your good goodbye! A grope! Kagome was right you are a perv." I said.  
  
"*sighs* It would have of been better if Lady Kagome was here.Sango's ass has a certain  
  
curve to it-"   
  
"Your sick.And why would having Kagome here make it better?" I interrupted him.  
  
"Ahh, a modest one, Inuyasha? I guess I should have seen it coming."  
  
"Whatever just answer the question."  
  
"I was just about tell you when you interrupted.Sango's ass has a certain curve to it that   
  
makes it a sinch to grab,but Lady Kagome's has a soft roundness that better to stroke   
  
than to grope."  
  
"Isn't it the same thing?" I said but for some reason thinking about Miroku groping Kagome   
  
made me mad.  
  
"Partially speaking yes.But,particularly no."  
  
"Right.(he said right long,stretching the i.)So,where's your apartment?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Right next to Sango's!"  
  
"Yes,isn't it a blessing?"  
  
"So Miroku,before you tell me anything," I said sitting down on his couch. "I want you to  
  
know that I expect you to be at my party,I don't give a rats ass what any one else says."  
  
Miroku looked at me. "Thanks Inuyasha.It means,a lot I guess I have to go now-"  
  
"Damn straight you have to go!"  
  
"I presume Lady Kagome will also be joining us?"  
  
"Yeah,and?"  
  
"Good,I can make up for what she's missed and give a warm welcome."  
  
WHAM!I hit Miroku over the head with my fist. "Don't even think about laying a hand on   
  
Kagome!Understand?! If I find you anywhere near Kagome,you'll regret it!" I yelled.   
  
"Eh,Why Inuyasha if didn't know better I think you have a crush on Lady Kagome."  
  
"What?!I....uh....I don't know what your talking about!" I said starting to blush.  
  
"Denial,is the first sign Inuyasha. Besides you wouldn't of hit me if you thought I was   
  
going to grope Sango now would you?"  
  
"Eh-"  
  
"Heh,I thought so.So,how long have you been fantasizing about Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Feh.I don't fantasize about no body!Got it?! No one!"  
  
"Inuyasha,don't tell me it was love at first sight!"  
  
"You don't listen do you?"  
  
"Ahhh,Inuyasha my friend who could listen when its written all over your face?"  
  
"I am not in love with Kagome I barely even know her!"  
  
"Right Inuyasha so your not sure?"  
  
"Look," I said getting angry. "when you come to the party don't bring anyone but yourself  
  
alright?" I said picking up my backpack and heading for the door.  
  
"But,I thought you wanted to know who really corrupted those parties?"  
  
"Well,if people start asking questions-"  
  
"I'll have a reason for my attendance,your smarter than you look Inuyasha."  
  
(CLICK)I shut the door and started walking downstairs towards my apartment."He's   
  
dillusional," I said talking to myself,"He doesn't know what he's talking about,me  
  
in LOVE with Kagome?!I don't even know her that much!What if Kagome heard him say that,  
  
I can't even imagine what kind of explanation I would give her.Feh,just hope he doesn't   
  
go spreading rumors." I said opening my door.  
  
  
  
I'm making this quick cause I'm tired of typing!Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!And this story took   
  
so long because I took a lot of time rereading and perfecting it!Hope you like it! 


	5. Party!

**********Duh!Friday almost time for the party!**********  
  
Don't own Inuyasha!Just the two people I added.On with the story.Please don't sue.  
  
"*sighs* Do I have to stay with you, Miroku?"  
  
"Not at all Inuyasha, you can always spend time with Lady Kagome." said Miroku  
  
"What?!" I said.  
  
"Come on Yash,lighten up,you won't be stuck here with me any longer-"  
  
"Yeah the decorations will be finished and then I can finally go to my apartment."  
  
"Thats true.But you make it sound as though my apartment is bad-"  
  
"Your apartment's not bad it's just that I'd rater stay in mine where   
  
there's peace and quiet,and you can't here noisy cars!" I said yelling the last part  
  
to try to get Miroku's attention.  
  
"Oh,the window must be open.Sorry I've come quite used to it."  
  
It was now silent.Miroku spoke first,"So,would you like to accompany me?"   
  
I watched him get up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to work on a little experiment but first you must answer me this."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Do you see anyone at our school as more than a friend?"  
  
"More than a friend-Oh....uh I'm not sure."  
  
"Well perhaps in the near future you will."  
  
I really didn't believe that but I said yes anyway. "Maybe."  
  
"Thats good.I've been working on an experiment and I think you could help me."  
  
"Uhh,I should of known,you know maybe they're done." (Sango & Kagome.With the decorations)  
  
"Don't worry Yash,you won't be stuck with me any longer."  
  
"That's the second time you said that and I still don't know what your up to." I said.  
  
"Yash,I told you.I'm doing an experiment."  
  
"Yeah,yeah experiment,got it."  
  
"Good because your going to assist me.First we'll-"  
  
"Wait a minute,what is this experiment of yours for exactly?"  
  
"Glad you asked Yash,its to give us a chance in spending quality time with   
  
girls," He seemed to go into space for a moment,"for the future." He said   
  
"I know where this is going,and I ain't helping ya."  
  
"You don't have to,you've got all the time in the world its for the future remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"Even when its ready you won't have to help you just sit tight until Kagome arrives."  
  
"Why would Kagome just come over to my apartment?And when did I ever say I liked Kagome?"  
  
"You didn't I just said her name as an example,and you have to admit Kagome   
  
is a lovely young Lady."  
  
"Feh,she's ok."  
  
"Well,I don't know about ok but, every man has his own opinion.And as for your   
  
question you shall see in do time,my friend."  
  
"Eh," I watched as Miroku left the living room into the back of his apartment. "Feh,who   
  
cares what he's up to? Its not like I care or anything." 'just hope he doesn't do   
  
anything stupid.'  
  
5 minutes later.......  
  
"What the hell?" I said walking in what looked liked a kitchen. "What is that smell?" I  
  
said covering my nose with my hand.  
  
"Here," He gave me a white mask. "this is a little something I whipped up."  
  
"A little something you whipped up?! I hope your not planing on eating that!"  
  
"God,No! Really Inuyasha,I would never think of doing something so horrible!"  
  
"Then what's it for?You obviously need it for somethin',you wouldn't just cook up this  
  
for nothing." I said.  
  
"No,I wouldn't just cook it for nothing,and yes I need it for a part of my plan."  
  
"What kind of plan includes a smell like that!And it looks likes vomit and shit."  
  
*there's 2 pots,one looks live vomit and the other one looks like crap.Just so you know!*  
  
"Good it's supposed to.This will guarante us some time alone with the girls."  
  
"I don't even like the smell!I can guarante you that they won't either."  
  
"Inuyasha just wait,you'll see."  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if I want any part of this."  
  
"I told you don't have to help.Since these are done,lets go.We need to let them   
  
sit for a while."  
  
"And what are we going to do while that smell starts filling up your whole apartment?!  
  
"It won't, I'll turn on the air conditioner." He said.So we closed the kitchen door and   
  
headed back in to the living room,where Miroku turned on the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I heard Miroku calling me.I turned to see Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha,there you are I was looking all over for you."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Inuyasha I want to know what you think.Do you like this shirt or-" he said taking of   
  
the red shirt.Then he put on the blue one. "or what about this one?"  
  
I honestly didn't like either of them. "What else have you got?"  
  
He left and came back wearing a tight black shirt with sleeves. "How about this one?"  
  
It had stylish little holes.(not big ones micro minny like..just use your imagination.)  
  
The shirt looked ok to me but it was like one of those the rock stars wear.I looked   
  
through the rest of the shirts he brought out when I spotted it. "Here try this on." I   
  
said handing him a white button up shirt.  
  
"Why the white shirt?I'm not going to church I'm going to a party,if you   
  
happened to forget." (I know he's a monk but I don't know what monk go to for their   
  
religion so be satisfied!)  
  
"Whatever just put it on."  
  
"I'm not sure about this,Yash."  
  
"Look, would you just put it on and trust me?!"  
  
Miroku left and came back with the shirt on. "Take out your shirt and unbutton a few   
  
at the top."  
  
Miroku saw that Inuyasha's eye was twitching so he did what Inuyasha said."Now what?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and was pleased.(HE'S NOT GAY!!!)The shirt fit Miroku perfectly  
  
just like Inuyasha had visioned. "Now go look at yourself in a full legnth miror."  
  
Miroku left and Inuyasha followed. "Well who's that charming handsome fellow over there."  
  
"See,now your ready.Lets go."  
  
"Your not going to change?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku with an are-you-kidding-look.Miroku got the message. "Fine you   
  
can change when you get there or borrow some of my clothes."  
  
"I don't have to change at all,but,if it makes you feel better I'll change."  
  
"Whatever suits you,Yash.Lets go to your party-"  
  
"Before we go,I gotta tell you I don't really like the nick-name Yash."  
  
"What would you prefer?"  
  
"My full name."   
  
"Ok,Yash-"   
  
I glared at him.  
  
"I mean Inuyasha."  
  
We arrived at my party.Everyone was there.I looked around.The decorations were good.I  
  
started to look for Kagome when I remembered I had to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome pov~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and I finished the decorations and started to call everyone over.After that we   
  
left to get dressed.When we came back everyone had helped themselves to the t.v. and the   
  
fridge had been raided.I walked around in search for Sango.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
In unison we shouted,"I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
We both started giggle. "Where'd you go?" I said.  
  
"No where really. I was looking for the guys."  
  
"So,did you find them?"  
  
"Nope. I searched this whole apartment.I even went to Miroku's apartment."  
  
"So no one was there either?"  
  
"Either that or they didn't want to answer the door."  
  
"Maybe they went somewhere."  
  
"Yeah.Hey do you know who that guy is over there?"  
  
I looked to where she was pointing. I saw a guy with raven black hair it was to his neck.  
  
He had on a white shirt,with baggy blue jean pants.He was standing next to a couch that  
  
Hiten was sitting on.They were laughing they're heads off.  
  
"I don't know but he looks like-"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
(I just have to describe Inuyasha!)Inuyasha was wearing a sleevless light blue shirt(you  
  
know the ones that show the shoulder.I'm gonna have to figure out what those are called.)  
  
that said 'navy' on it,He also had on baggy blue jean shorts(come on guys!The ones boys   
  
always wear they're called nickers or something.Anyway they cut off after the knee.They're  
  
like boy capris!)His hair was in a loose french braid.(His bangs were in front of his face   
  
where they're supposed to be!)  
  
"Inuyasha? He doesn't look like Inuyasha at-mmmm" said Sango.  
  
I covered her mouth.(Kagome's pov)  
  
"Yeah,why are you so surprised?" said Inuyasha.  
  
I was off in LaLaLand.I didn't know what was going except that all I saw was Inuyasha,and   
  
he was so handsome,no hot,no sexy! He was the guy of my dreams!He smelled like he had   
  
just came out of the shower.(I wonder why?:D)And his hair was a little damp.It made him   
  
look so-  
  
"Kagome?Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What? Oh,I'm,I'm fine." I stuttered.(She said I'm twice!Its not a mistake.)  
  
"Ok.So, why were you so surprised when you saw me?"  
  
"Oh,I..I wasn't..sur-prised I just never saw your hair in a french braid before." I said,  
  
"It looks nice." I tried my best to smile but I could feel myself blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh, you mean this," He said pointing to his hair,"this was a last-minute thing."  
  
"Oh, well it still looks good."  
  
"Mmmmmmmm!" said Sango with an angry face.  
  
Kagome got the hint,"Oh! I'm so sorry Sango!"  
  
"Its ok.By the way have you seen Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku's right-"  
  
We waited for Inuyasha to finish. "Go on." I said.  
  
"Oh, would you excuse me?"  
  
I watched Inuyasha walk off.I turned to Sango who looked at me.We shrugged and went to go  
  
find Yura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku? Miroku's right-" I looked around and saw Miroku.He was telling me to come here.  
  
"Oh,would you excuse me?" I said and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Over here." he said.  
  
"Miroku,what the hell is going on?" I asked.  
  
"I talked to Sango!" he said he seemed really happy about it.  
  
"So. You always talk to Sango."  
  
"Yes but never like this.She didn't even get mad.I think she felt comfortable talking   
  
to me."  
  
"The point? Why'd you stop me from telling her where you were?"  
  
"Inuyasha, when I talked to Sango she didn't recognize me."  
  
"So your playing as someone else?"  
  
"Yes but I promise I'll tell her its me before the party is over."  
  
"So your playing a prank on Sango?"  
  
"Not a prank!I just want to see if she likes me for who I am. Hiten thought it was a great  
  
idea."  
  
"Well, as long as you tell her before the day is over with-"  
  
"I knew you'd play along.Thanks."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Buddy."  
  
"Buddy? You can't be serious." I started laughing.  
  
"What? What's wrong with it? I couldn't decide Hiten made it up."  
  
"Sure...heh..whatever..ha ha."  
  
"....."  
  
"Ok, let's go,'Buddy'"  
  
"I thought you were finished."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Its your party! Bring your ass over here!" shouted a couple of guys.  
  
"They're calling you."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"So did she figure it out?" Hiten asked.  
  
"No I don't think she figured it out yet,otherwise she'd pound me into   
  
the ground by now." said Miroku.  
  
"So true." said Hiten.   
  
"I can't believe you came up with name Buddy, Hiten." I said.  
  
"What? Oh. I thought you'd think it was funny." said Hiten.  
  
"Funny it was down hilarious!" I said laughing.  
  
"I for one think it was humiliating." said Miroku.  
  
"Did you also know that humiliating is another form of funny." said someone I didn't know.  
  
Miroku did however,"Chris, its certainly been a long time."  
  
"A long and happy one.Who's this apartment belong to?" asked Chris.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha this is Christine, Chris, Inuyasha. This is his apartment." said Miroku.  
  
We shook hands,"Just so you know everyone calls me Chris,and my full name is not   
  
Christine." said Chris.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Its a secret,By the way have you met my brother?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, Joey!" shouted Chris. A guy came over. "This is my brother, Max."  
  
"Hey aren't your that guy from before?" He nodded. "So you decided to come. You do   
  
know that Miroku's here." I said.  
  
"Yes and I just came 'cause my sis was coming." said Max.  
  
"Hey, you comin'? I'm going to go see what everyone's watching on tv." said Chris.  
  
We followed Chris to the tv where almost everyone was.They were all watching the football  
  
game.The game ended.Everyone started talking.  
  
"That was entertaining." said Miroku.  
  
"Don't feel so bad about losing Miroku,its only $50." said Kouga.  
  
"I say its about time to play playstation." said Hiten.  
  
"Great turn it on." I said.  
  
In that same moment a commercial came on.Someone turned it up.(just so you know the   
  
commercial is one I saw on tv.It was a Carl's Jr. commercial.A woman is on a bronco  
  
machine, and its going real slow and they have her eating a buger with a song   
  
playing "Its alright........take it easy")Everyone watches it.  
  
"Get rid of the burger." says Hiten.  
  
"I wish she'd ride me like that." says Miroku.Soon after someone hits him.  
  
"I've tried those machines, it's not as easy it looks." says Chris.  
  
The commercial ends and Hiten plugs in the PlayStation 2. The Party went great. Nothing   
  
went wrong including no stripers. Everyone left and I was stuck cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Where's the trash bag?" I heard someone say. I looked up to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Kagome you don't have to help.I'll take care of it." I said.  
  
"No,Inuyasha I want to help. You helped me when I was locked out my apartment. It'd only   
  
be fair if I help you clean yours. So where's the trash bag?" she asked.  
  
"Right here." I said handing her the trashbag. Soon after we finished cleaning up the  
  
place.Especially with Kagome's help. "Thanks, Kagome."  
  
"No problem. Did you know that Miroku wore his hair down to this party and Sango didn't  
  
recognize him?"  
  
"Yeah, so Miroku told her the truth. How'd she take it?"   
  
"Yeah he came clean. Sango wasn't happy that he lied to her but she forgave him."  
  
"She didn't get mad?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thats a relief."  
  
"She was even smiling after she pounded Miroku into the floor.He really had her fooled."  
  
"Well, at least he told the truth. Well I'll see you later Kagome."  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
I watched her walk to her door open it, walk in and close the door.  
  
"The party turned out better than I expected. Time to go to bed." I said and fell on my   
  
bed.  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I need ideas.Oh and if you were your wondering, Max/Joey  
  
and Chris are my characters I made them myself. (He has two names because the name   
  
'Joey' is what Chris calles him.Max is his middle name, Joey is his first.) 


	6. Believe

Don't own Inuyasha characters!!!!! Don't sue!!!!! I only own Joey and Chris. If you want a   
  
description of how they look review or e-mail me. POV will be omniscient (everybody).   
  
I don't know if bad words are considered pg13 or not but there are gonna be some in here   
  
so if you don't like reading that certain kind of stuff then you don't have to read it.  
  
(But your gonna miss a whole lot! ^_^) Just thought I'd acknowledge you readers out there.   
  
In the next chapter or whenever I get around to it chapter, I will have a special chapter   
  
all of my deleted scene stuff. (mind you, they were not deleted because they weren't good,  
  
they were deleted because they didn't go with the story all that well) On with the story.   
  
Chapter 6: Believe  
  
"Today class, or rather you-" said Mr Whittfire  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
"What-ever, today you (Inuyasha sighs) will be doing caligraphy."  
  
"*sighs* this is going to be one boring class." I said.   
  
Suddenly the door bursts open (WHAM!). A very exhausted Kagome   
  
says,"(inhale, exhale) I'm here...I..I made it." she places her hands on her knees to   
  
keep herself up.  
  
"Your late!"said the teacher.(AN:yeah its the same teacher but I don't   
  
feel like writing his name again)  
  
I got up,"So, she's exhausted, at least give her a minute before you start   
  
yelling at her!" I said. 'Stupid humans always over-extended themselves' I thought.   
  
I bent my head to look at Kagome's face," You ok?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see the most beautifullest(AN:is that a word?) sight of her entire   
  
life.There he was, Inuyasha's face was right in front of her, it showed concern mixed with  
  
worry. She couldn't believe it! She actually was thinking about kissing him! It wasn't   
  
that hard they were mere inches apart. All she'd have to do was lean in further...   
  
She stood up in one fluid motion," I'm fine! Heh heh heh!" If she had ever blushed   
  
before in her life, this topped it.  
  
"You sure?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling great!" said Kagome.  
  
"Good now you can do your calligraphy and turn in your tarty note." interrupted the   
  
teacher. (AN:what a total jerk!!)  
  
During class all Inuyasha could think about was Kagome's face.  
  
Flashback: 'Her face, it's so beautiful. Her eyes tell all, she looks at me as if   
  
she...cares. She's excited I can tell be her smell.(Inuyasha starts to blush) Did she   
  
.... did she just move closer?! She's so close I can almost feel her breathing.'   
  
End Flashback  
  
'Was she trying to kiss me? No,that can't be it! Then why was she so close? I don't know?!  
  
Maybe she fell. Maybe you hit your head. L-leave me alone!'(AN:now where did I get   
  
that from? ^_^) I came out my thinking process and turned to look at Kagome, she was   
  
looking at the chalk board. 'I wonder..'  
  
Class ended. And the rest of them flew by so fast it was lunch time.(AN:Gee, I wonder   
  
why? ^_^)  
  
"So." said Inuyasha.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, why isn't anyone here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he were stupid.  
  
"I'm still new."  
  
"Oh! Right, sorry. Well it's a party rule. You never go to school after a party has been   
  
given. Cause you're usually drunk or incapacitated."  
  
"That answers my fist question, now for my second. Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm here to get everyone's homework so they won't fall behind. Why are you here?" asked   
  
Kagome.  
  
"I didn't know about the no-school-after-party-rule."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Believe me if I had known about that little rule I'd be anywhere but here."  
  
"Oh, you don't like school?"  
  
"Oh, I like school. I love it, it's just."  
  
"It's just?"  
  
"It's just I like traveling more."  
  
"Traveling?"  
  
"Yeah...(he closes his eyes)..Aaaahhhh.(Inuyasha starts reminiscing)Hawaii, London,   
  
Europe, and my all time favorite Paris. There all wonderful places.(He opens his eyes)  
  
If I could just see them one more time."  
  
"Wow, you've been to all of those places?"  
  
"Yeah, and a lot more."  
  
"They must be beautiful."  
  
"You've never been?"  
  
"Sadly no, but I've always dreamed of going."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Maybe you can take me."  
  
"W-w-what?!"  
  
"Yeah it'll be great! It'll only just be me and you I swear!"  
  
"*gulps* Just me and you?"(starts to blush) (AN: can't you see Inuyasha now?)  
  
"You do like spending time with me don't you?"  
  
"Uh...well"  
  
"I understand, you don't have to say anything just forget about it."  
  
"No, wait. Kagome I-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just got all excited. I've never been before and well I just  
  
kind of jumped at thought that I might be able to go."  
  
"Ok. But If it makes you feel any better, I do like the time we spend together."  
  
Kagome starts to blush. "I like it too."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends. All though I already considered you a friend."  
  
"Well now it's official." they both smiled and looked at the sun," Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe someday I will take you traveling."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, maybe someday you will."  
  
The day went on and soon ended. (AN: what a perfect ending this would be! Don't worry   
  
I'm not evil!)  
  
~~~~~After School~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!"  
  
"Kagome what's up?"  
  
"I feel kid of silly but could you help me get this homework to everyone? But first I   
  
need to put my stuff up at home."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
They walked to their apartment doors.(AN:remember they have the five story apartment for   
  
the students and Inuyasha and Kagome live right next door to each other? Go back and read   
  
if you don't.^_^ Can't have anyone confused! If your wondering they're on the 3rd level   
  
about 5 residents on each level).  
  
  
  
Inuyasha puts his things up and comes out to see Kagome standing there with every thing   
  
still in her hands. "Kagome, why didn't you put up your stuff?"  
  
"Well I'm kind of locked out, heh heh." ^_^  
  
O.0 "Here I'll open it with my spare key."  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah no problem."  
  
Kagome came back with just her backpack full of absent people's hw. (AN: I'm tired of   
  
writting homework, I'm using the abbreviation(hw) Have you ever sat and wondered what   
  
the abbreviation for abbreviation was? I don't know what it is myself so don't expect an   
  
answer ^_^! Uh, um, on with the story!)  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They walked downstairs, to start on the first floor and continue up. Many people were   
  
sick, others weren't even there, and the majority of them was cranky, "Yes?"  
  
"Um, I'm looking for a Kelly, is she here by any chance?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Your speaking to her." said Kelly. She had on a shirt that was basically falling off of   
  
her and some red shorts. She was leaning on the door smoking a cigarette. (An: tell me if   
  
I spelled cigarette wrong.)  
  
"Oh, well thats great cause you see I have your hw for today so, you won't fall behind   
  
school and have to struggle to catch up."  
  
"And you are?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Kagome I'm a student here also, and this (puts her hand out in front of Inuyasha who's   
  
trying to signal with his hands not bring him in the conversation.) is Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi." says Inuyasha.  
  
"The pleasures all mine." says Kelly.  
  
"Well now that were all aquainted, here's your hw." Kagome puts on her best smile because   
  
the smoke is killing her. (AN:not literally!) Kagome gestures Inuyasha that its time to   
  
go when Kelly speaks up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yes?" says Kagome.  
  
"This is a joke right?" asks Kelly.  
  
"Um, no. I don't see why you think it would be."  
  
"Oh, I get it so when do you want it?"  
  
"Want what? Oh the hw? You can turn it in to the teacher tomorrow when you go to class."  
  
"Sweet cakes you don't have to lie anymore I know what you really came here for."  
  
"No really I just came to-"  
  
"You came here to make me angry didn't you?!"  
  
"What? No you've got it all wrong-"  
  
"I have five kids and I barely can feed them everyday let alone pay for these damn   
  
college funds! I didn't come today so I damn well am not doing the hw!!!"  
  
"Uh." Kagome was speechless right about now.  
  
"So take this shit,(throws the hw at Kagome) and go to hell!" screams Kelly.  
  
Inuyasha cannot stand it any longer. "Where do you get off yelling at Kagome like that?!  
  
She went out of her way just to make you and a whole lot of other people get a fucking   
  
education! And you sit here and yell at her?! You don't appreciate her, and you sure as   
  
hell don't deserve her as a friend!"  
  
"No one told her to go out of her damn way to help others!"  
  
"You know what? Your right! You won't see us knocking at your door again! Kagome lets go."  
  
"Uh, ok." she said while picking up the hw off the floor.  
  
"*huffs*(AN: that is breathing out air so hard you can hear it right? maybe I should use   
  
sigh...)Kagome I honestly don't know how you can put with this job."  
  
"Well someone's got to do it Inuyasha, and since no one else will, I've got to."  
  
"They treat you like shit, and the last thing on their mind is hw."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"No buts Kagome just forget it, you don't deserve such bad treatment." says Inuyasha and   
  
sits on the porch outside the apartment building.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you might disagree with what I'm about to say but-"  
  
"If you know I'm not going to agree then why are you saying it?"  
  
"So you can understand. Listen...(Kagome sits next to him) I grew up in a poor town.   
  
Though we weren't poor, almost everyone else was. Are streets weren't painted with gold,  
  
they didn't even have sidewalks. You couldn't go no where without being asked,'Do you   
  
have any spare change?'. We left there as soon as we came but that didn't change all of   
  
the sadness I saw, and thats why I give everyone their hw so they won't fail and have to   
  
drop out and end up not being able to apply for a job because didn't get a college   
  
degree-"  
  
"Kagome I see what your saying but not everyone is going to end up like that. They can   
  
still get a job and live a good life."  
  
"Yeah and struggle 'cause they're not making enough. I understand I might be over   
  
reacting but I just couldn't take it if I saw one of my friends living like that."  
  
"Kagome," says Inuyasha. Then he looks down,"I know what you're doing is right, but,"  
  
"Huh." Kagome turns to look at Inuyasha, and sees his head down.  
  
Inuyasha looks up, and then at Kagome," I think you owe it to your friends to just   
  
believe in them."  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha,"Eh-. Hm, I think your right Inuyasha. No, I know your right   
  
and from now on Inuyasha, I'm gonna believe in my friends!" With that said she got up   
  
and threw the rest of the hw papers away.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. Then he smiled and got up and stood next to Kagome. "Kagome,"   
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha as he puts his hand on her shoulder,"Lets go." Inuyasha turns   
  
and goes up the stairs. Kagome follows. And for the first time in Inuyasha's life someone  
  
was actually earning a place in his heart, no Kagome was already in his heart. (AN:Duh!   
  
Her apartment is right next to his! Perverts!)  
  
Well that's the end of my chapter I hope you liked it! Please Review! ^_^ 


	7. Evil Plans In the Making

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long... I was stuck on my 2nd story. Anyway here goes nothing!  
  
**Chapter 7: Evil plans in the Making  
**  
"Kagome...you'll regret making an enemy out of me." said Kikyo.  
  
"She's still sitting over there plotting her revenge?"  
  
"Yeah. She better get back to work before the boss sees her."  
  
"And so should the two of you."  
  
Both girls shrieked. "Boss?! Yes sir right away." they said in unison as they ran off.  
  
"And you!" said the Boss whipping around to see Kikyo sweeping the floor. "Ack- What the-"  
  
"Yes, Boss? Can I assisst you in any way?" she said with an innocent voice.  
  
"Um no... Keep up the good work Kikyo." He said walking away.  
  
She finished sweeping and left the theater. "That boy WILL be mine Kagome and I SHALL have my revenge" she said smiling evilly. _You just wait and see.  
_  
**The next day omniscent POV but mostly Kagome**.  
  
"Well, it seems everyone's back up to their usual selves." said Inuyasha as he was leaning against a tree in the school yard right in front of the school entrance where almost all the students were located.  
  
"Yep. And everything is back to normal...until next month that is." said Kagome  
  
"Huh- next month? Oh yeah you guys hold a party every month."said Inuyasha  
  
"Yep." said Kagome  
  
"Kagome! It's nice to-ahhh!" yelled Sango  
  
"Oh Kagome! Cute as usual..my little sweet butterfly." said Yura interrupting Sango by knocking her out the way and pouncing on Kagome giving her a big hug.  
  
"Is she always so...-" said Inuyasha with a lost for words.  
  
"Vivid? Yeah she just loves Kagome." said Sango interrupting Inuyasha. "Hey! I'm happy to see Kagome too you know?"  
  
"Yeah but your not as important." retorted Yura.  
  
"What?!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Awww. Did I make you angry? I'm sorry. I love you too Sango." said Yura pouncing on Sango.  
  
"Yeah yeah quit showing it! It makes people think you have a hugging fettish."  
  
"So! If that's the way you feel... HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"  
  
"Uh oh. said Sango leaning her forehed on her hand and shaking it left and right."  
  
"I HAVE A HUGGING FETTISH!"  
  
"I can't believe she just did that." said Inuyasha dumbfounded as him and the rest of the school stared at her in complete shock.  
  
"Cough, cough. Then may I have the pleasure of hugging you?" said Miroku who had just arrived on the scene.  
  
Yura thought about it. That's when she noticed everyone still staring at her.  
  
"Uh.... sure." she said walking over towards Miroku. Then pounced on him.  
  
After seeing this everyone left or maybe it was just because the bell rung.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It wasn't that amazing Inuyasha." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah but Miroku didn't grope Yura." said Inuyasha  
  
Yura joined the conversation to explain. "Yes well that's because he knows I'm a demon and I won't hesitate to do what I did to him last time." she said smiling evilly.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Miroku for an explanation.  
  
"Uh... yes, well I rather not re-live the events of that past." he said with a sweat drop while adjusting the collar of his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha decided not to further discuss the matter.  
  
The perfect opportunity arose and Miroku decided to break the law once more.  
  
Yura showed her fangs and in aflash Miroku was in the air.  
  
"Oh no Miroku!" said Kagome.  
  
"How'd get up there?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yura used her hair." said Kagome.  
  
"Hair?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yura of the demon hair her power is creating demonic hair to fight her enemies." said Kagome.  
  
"NEVER touch me again human!" Yura yelled.  
  
"I guess this is what she did to him before?" Kagome nodded her head. "And he still hasn't learned."  
  
"The problem is how do we get him down." said Kagome.  
  
"Well the school bell rang didn't it?" growled Yura.  
  
"Yeah leave him there." said Sango.  
  
About everyone was surprised but since they had to go to school no one asked about her behavior.  
  
At lunch Kagome decided to talk to Sango about earlier.  
  
"Uh..Sango?" asked Kagome unsure of herself sitting down next to Sango.  
  
"Save it Kagome. I don't feel like talking right now." replied Sango.  
  
"Uh. Ok." said Kagome with a hurt voice.  
  
Sango felt bad. "Kagome I'm sorry. It's not you I just...have to... sort out my feelings that's all." she said with a smile to cheer Kagome up.  
  
It did. "Oh. Okay!" she said smiling back.  
  
Just then Inuyasha had made it to where Kagome and Sango were sitting. He looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." said Sango.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
He put his tray on the table and sat down facing Kagome. "It took me forever to get rid of those girls!" he said heaving.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome.  
  
"There's an Inuyasha fan club. Haven't you heard?" said Sango.  
  
"I guess not." said Kagome with a sweat drop.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have caught his breath. "Anyway how are you two?" he asked while taking a bite to eat.  
  
"Fine." they said in unison.  
  
"How are you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Besides exhausted I'm okay. Hey do you know if anyone got Miroku down yet?" he asked.  
  
"No." answered Sango.  
  
"Yeah and even if someone did get him down he would be here at school with us right?" said Kagome it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"That means he probably still up there." said Sango. "He got what he deserved." she mumbled real low that Kagome didn't catch but Inuyasha did.  
  
He decided to ask if she was ok. But Just then Yura arrived sitting at the table next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Either that or he ditched. I wouldn't blame him...I wouldn't want to suffer MY wrath LET ALONE Sango's." said Yura who had obviously over heard the conversation.  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything the bell rung but no one had finished eating. Everyone stuffed their faces and left for class.  
  
**In front of the school. Same time. Kikyo's POV**  
  
_I'll just pay LITTLE KAGOME a little visit. I can't wait to see her face-  
_Kikyo had stumbled upon Miroku who was in the air cacooned by hair in front of the school.  
  
Miroku didn't seem to notice Kikyo's presence. He was asleep.  
  
"Well, well,well...look what I've stumbled upon." she said laughter threatening to take over her. Then she seemed to have stumbled upon something else. A plan.  
  
**Right after school.  
**  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Yura exited the school. Kagome was the one to notice the big wad of hair and no Miroku.  
  
"Hey you guys Miroku's gone." she said panic striken.  
  
"Well of course he had to EVENTUALLY get himself down." said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango seemed even madder than before.  
  
Yura was too. "Ugh that Bitch!" yelled Yura.  
  
Kagome bewildered asked, "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Kikyo! SHE was here. Her stench is on my hair!" yelled Yura.  
  
Sango was surprised. "You mean Kikyo got him down."  
  
"Why else would her stench be on my hair?!" yelled Yura she was even more mad.  
  
But what could this mean? Why would Kikyo want to help Miroku? What does this mean?  
thought Kagome.  
  
Sorry that's the end! Please review! Also I want to make sure everyone checks out my 2nd story:  
  
**The Shikon No Tama Clan  
**  
What happens when Inuyasha is put in an life or death situation, and all he has to do is kidnap someone and make her his wife? Will he take the chance to save his life? IK and some MS


End file.
